Reality
by Eshtar
Summary: Hanamichi non è quello che appare, nella sua mente si affollano tantissimi pensieri, spesso tristi e la sua vita non gli piace molto.. qualcuno saprà capirlo e stargli accanto? YAOI


Ciao a tutti! Partiamo dal presupposto che questa fan fiction è "leggermente" yaoi (in pratica non succede nulla di fisico) e che, per dimostrare che non c'è limite al peggio, è pure un mattonazzo filosofico (^^"). Bene, se siete ancora interessati a leggerla... poi non inviatemi la parcella dello psicanalista, ok? ^^

Ovviamente SD e i suoi Cool Boy non sono miei (mondo crudele... ç_ç) e non ci guadagno proprio nulla... (te pareva... -__-')

La mail per i commenti è sempre la stessa! alpha80@email.it

Atto primo

- Tiredness -

La vastità del mare riesce sempre a stordirmi, ricordandomi con il suo incessante moto che nulla ha importanza, che forse ciò che sto vivendo non è altro che un folle sogno di un sadico scrittore. [sei moooolto vicino alla realtà! ^^ NdA]

Sono stanco. Il mio cuore è stritolato e straziato e oppresso dal peso delle mie menzogne. E porto in scena il mio sbiadito teatrino, dove ognuno recita la sua insipida parte per intrattenere un dio dal distorto senso dell'umorismo... Ma la mia anima piange, urla e bestemmia, frantumandosi contro il muro dell'ipocrità realtà. E continuo a ripetere le mie battute, sempre e comunque, piatte e vuole, tetre e stridenti.

(Stanco. Di ciò che vorrei ma non posso avere. Di interpretare chi non sono rinnegando me stesso.) 

Vivo la mia vita come un brillante attore, tanto che spesso nemmeno io riesco più a distinguere la verità dalla bugia, il bene dal male, l'amore dall'odio. Una moltitudine di voci mi sommerge, un vortice di eventi si sussegue fino a raggiungere l'apice.. la morte. 

(Non voglio morire. Non ancora.) 

Prima devo riuscire a liberarmi dalle catene che mi sono imposto, per poter poi chiudere gli occhi con serenità. Sono soffocato dai miei stessi sentimenti... Sono troppi, intensi ed incerti. 

(I loro confini non delineati)

Si alternano continuamente, senza tregua. Fermate tutto, vi prego! Fatemi riposare... per riniziare il mio show con più convinzione.

Avvolto in un buio rassicurante, con lo scorrere del tempo battuto dal ticchettio di un orologio, mi addormento.

Atto secondo

- Inside -

Sono in palestra, seduto in panchina.

Mi hanno sbattuto fuori durante una partitella di allenamento per fallo. Non che volessi farlo, ma tutti si aspettavano questo. Pensano che io sia così, vogliono e devono crederlo, perché se anche solo un pezzo di questo delirante puzzle saltasse, tutto si sgretolerebbe.

(Uno più uno fa due, il sole sorge ad est e io sono un idiota)

Tutto nella norma... Mi fa male la testa. E' da ieri che certi pensieri si affacciano alla mia mente, tormentandomi, e sento che il mio ruolo mi va sempre più stretto...

Chiudo gli occhi insipirando profondamente e mi alieno dal mondo. Nonostante questo, la luce trapassa le mie palpebre, scendendo sempre di più in me, ma io come un buco nero l'assorbo e l'annullo in religioso silenzio. 

- Sakuragi! Ti ho detto di uscire dal gioco, non di dormire! -

Ricevo un pugno in testa. Non è vero che non fa male, ma il dolore fisico copre quello spirituale per una frazione appena percettibile di tempo 

(e sto bene).

Mi accontento di poco, no? Ora dovrei uscire con una delle mie battute, del tipo "Ite Gori! Sono il Tensai, non ho bisogno di guardare voi schiappe giocare!", ma la voce non mi esce, le mie corde vocali attendono che la guerra dentro di me abbia fine.

(vincerà l'attore o io?)

- Sakuragiiiii! Sei entrato in coma, razza di idiota?!? -

Sento il mio costume scivolarmi addosso... la mia maschera che fine ha fatto? Mi sono perso nei meandri della mia mente e ora sto cadendo giù, sempre più in basso, in un volo senza fine. Ho perso la mia maschera e non posso aprire gli occhi senza di lei; le mie cupe orbite inghiottirebbero anche la vostra luce, toglierebbero alla vostra realtà il pesante velo di statiche speranze che tanto faticosamente avete tessuto... 

- Hanamichi... che c'è? Stai male? -

Haruko, la ragazza che dico di amare.

(Il mio cuore piange al suo pensiero, ma non certo per amore)

E' così pura, innocente... e la mia mostruosità mi pare immensa quando le sono vicino. La sua dolcezza contro la mia finta dolcezza, la sua allegria contro la mia finta allegria, la sua spontaneità contro la mia finta spontaneità. 

(Credici, bambina)

Credi in questo insensato gioco di luci e ombre, gioca con i brillanti colori che ti circondano e non pensare 

(mai)

Non fermarti a riflettere sul senso del tutto, non cercare di andare oltre all'immagine che lo specchio riflette...

- Sakuragi?... -

Non preoccupatevi per me. Non ne vale la pena, tornerò ad essere il vostro capro espiatorio, non fuggirò al mio ruolo.

Apro gli occhi

(da cui sgorgano invisibili lacrime)

e capisco che qualcosa in me si è ormai definitivamente spezzato.

(Mi sono perso e non voglio essere ritrovato)

La mia presunta nemesi mi sta guardando e mi lascio affogare in lui... Il mio cuore sobbalza; che sia come me? Che le nostre anime stiano parlando tra loro indifferenti alle parti che dobbiamo recitare?

(Sorride e io con lui)

Siamo e saremo succubi di un qualcosa che forse nemmeno esiste, ma non saremo più soli. 

In un attimo senza spazio e tempo i nostri veri IO si sono visti e riconosciuti e uniti. 

No, non saremo più soli. 

Atto terzo

- Together -

- Mi hai fatto spaventare prima... -

Camminiamo vicini mentre ci dirigiamo a casa sua. E' una sera silenziosa, le stelle sopra di noi e il profumo del mare nelle strade.

- Non scapperò -

Mi sfiora una mano e ci fissiamo intensamente.

(Non scapperò)

Ora che ci sei tu, ora che c'è un noi , ho un motivo valido per rimanere.

- Non te lo lascerei fare... -

Sorrido. So che anche la tua sicurezza è tutta scena, so che anche tu hai paura di perdermi perché se succedesse, ora che ci siamo trovati, nessuno di noi due potrebbe più far finta di niente. Insieme ci daremo la forza di andare avanti, divisi saremmo come due barchette di carta in balìa della tempesta...

- Ti amo, Kaede -

- Ti amo, Hanamichi -

Non potrò cambiare il mondo

(non ne ho la forza)

non riuscirei a svegliare tutte le persone dal loro sonno innaturale, ma ho trovato la persona con cui creare qualcosa di unico, speciale... E sono felice.

Kaede,

urlerò il tuo nome

(quando il vento muore sulle scogliere)

raccoglierò i suoi frammenti

e con essi costruirò il Paradiso.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

Hana chan: scusa...

Alpha: sì?

Hana chan: già in un paio di ff mi hai fatto finire male...

Alpha: hn...

Hana chan: in altre ho comunque una vita di merda...

Alpha: e allora?

Hana chan: ma che cavolo ti ho fatto, me lo vuoi dire?!?! è__é

Alpha: ma questa non finisce male, no?

Hana chan + Ka chan: ma è da flebo! Fatti ricoverare! o_O!

Alpha: posso sempre proseguirla e farvi fare un suicidio di coppia, sapete?.....

Hana chan + Ka chan: scherzetto! E' bellissimaaaaaaa! (lecchinaggio mod: ON)

Alpha: sé, come no... vabbé alla prossima, gente!

Hana chan + Ka chan: (bisbigliando) speriamo di noooo! O___O


End file.
